randomencounterfandomcom-20200215-history
Warcraft - Factions
'Factions' *'Alliance:' The Alliance remained much the same, but after Nordrassil was revived, the night elves seem to always distance themselves a bit more; some say they will become a faction of their own really soon. The Alliance was trying to approach the pandaren, but this plan was put on hold due to the civil war in Pandaria. **'Night Elves:' Nordrassil was finally revived, but the tree wasn’t capable of doing all that the old version did. The elves did not regain their immortality or their resistance to magic; the tree even couldn’t conceal the forest anymore. However, it seems to make the land fertile and to be slowly healing the lands scarred by the demons (besides, it’s smaller and prettier). *'Blood Brotherhood: '''Illidan eventually returned to Azeroth from his self-imposed exile in the Twisting Nether. He brought along his blood elves and gathered the ones that lived in Kalimdor. He tried to parley with the night elves, stating that he could bring back their immortality and strength, but failed in convincing them. Knowing that he couldn’t win in an open conflict, he left to Lordaeron, to find a new place for his people. *'Burning Legion:' The Legion still hasn’t got together again, but there’s always some demons roaming Azeroth. *'Free Cities of Kalimdor:' The goblins remain neutral to this day and have established many cities, villages and outposts throughout Kalimdor. However, Ratchet remains their only real metropolis. *'Free People of Northrend:' After the ending of the Fourth War, the urskan and tuskarr became friends (but not allies). The new cities and villages built by the people of Kalimdor are all neutral ground. The elementals also maintain a neutral position, but became more close to the races that have a long shamanistic/druidic tradition, such as the tauren, bear-folk and night elves. They are still wary of the warlike orcs (despite the race’s newfound spirituality) and openly distrust high elves and arcane casters. *'Horde:' After gaining the allegiance of the furbolg, the Horde remained more or less the same, with Thrall as their leader. After the death of Cairne, his son Hunthor became the tauren chieftain. **'Frostwolf Clan:' Thrall started to rebuild his clan since before the Third War. The bulk of the Frostwolf clan lives in Orgrimmar, from where their leader commands the orcs and the Horde. **'Grey Wolf Clan:' After the Fourth War, Thrall and Turdak granted Sigurd the sacred right to found a clan. Many powerful orcs flocked under the hero’s banner and today the Grey Wolf clan has achieved a very prominent place in the Horde. The bulk of the clan lives in Maraudon and Thunderbluff. *'Lordaeron:' No one knows what the hell is happening there. The Alliance and the Order wanted to send people there to investigate, but the way is even more dangerous now because of the naga. *'Naga Empire:' The naga are former Highborne night elves who survived the Cataclysm brought by Queen Azshara long ago. However, Azshara was the one who saved them: it is said she made a pact with some Old God(s) on behalf of her people, who transformed the elves and enabled their survival underwater. Since then, the naga have further been mutated and twisted (both mentally and physically) by the residual energies of the blown-up Well of Eternity. Illidan was the one responsible for turning the naga’s attention to the surface once again: he summoned some to aid him in his quest for the Frozen Throne. After Illidan was defeated, some naga followed him into exile, while others returned home to tell their empress (yes, it’s still Azshara) about what was happening on the surface world. The naga then sat quietly at the bottom of the ocean while the war against the Lich King played out. With the Scourge out of the way, the naga decided it was time for them to wreak havoc in the surface and exterminate their two “sister” races. *'Nerubian Empire:' The nerubians were almost driven to extinction by the Scourge, but are now quickly increasing in numbers and spreading through Northrend’s caverns. *'Order:' The Order remains a small faction, but it is said to be made of the most valiant people of the Alliance’s races. Lately, many dwarves have been siding with the Order. *'Pandaria Empire:' After the war, prince Sun started to foster amicable relations between Pandaria and Kalimdor. A strong commerce started to flourish and many pandaren became very rich very quickly. These new self-proclaimed lords soon challenged the “divine right to rule” of the emperor and have thrown Pandaria in turmoil. Many small armies were raised, which are now being gathered in larger factions around a handful of charismatic leaders. The country now experiences a rather weird state of semi-civil-war. Both the Horde and the Order turned their back on Pandaria, disappointed by the shallowness of the pandaren’s self-advertised spirituality and the unveiling of their true greedy nature. *'Scourge:' After the Fourth War, the Scourge never again became an organized entity. Many undead, however, still plagued the land, sometimes gathering in small groups. Moreover, the knowledge of creating undead became very common, so there’s always a crazy sorcerer or wizard making such abominations anew. 'Cities' *'Ardis:' The second city of the Order was clearly built with a military purpose in mind. It is ruled by Counselor Sophtia Sacredsoul. *'Helionte:' The tauren, backed by the entire Horde (and some troops from the Order), went on to reclaim Desolace from the centaurs and other monsters. The first city to be retaken was the ruins of Helionte. The tauren first transformed the place in an archaeological site, but soon some parts of the city were being rebuilt for the people to live in. Today, Helionte is a large tauren city, boasting a huge temple where the cult of the Sun was reestablished. *'Icecrown:' The Scourge stronghold became the foundation of the new city of the elementals. The elementals are enjoying their stay in Azeroth and are now the main traders in magical items, which are becoming more common and are even replacing some of the goblins machines and gadgets. *'Maraudon:' The centaurs’ “capital” was finally conquered by the Horde after four years of war. Now it is a Horde city and the tauren decided to maintain its name to always remember of their ancestral foes and the cost to reconquer Desolace. The city lays atop of an old Titan vault, but investigations are proceeding very slowly and carefully, since the vault is believed to guard something terrible. *'Uldum:' A joint effort of the dwarves, tauren and goblin transformed Uldum in a huge archaeological site and major tourist attraction. A great road was built leading to the city, but the goblins still insist that the best of reaching the city is by zeppelin. *'Utherburgh:''' After the war with the Scourge, Utherburgh soon grew to become the pearl of Kalimdor. It’s the heart and soul of the Order, with a colossal temple of the Light.